


My Lovely Monster

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Huxloween, I jumped aboard the monster kylo train, M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, and I'm going to hell with all the blood spill, mild gore maybe, poor storm troopers, some gore, storm trooper deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Something boards the Finalizer and Hux has to investigate. Written for Oct 6th of Huxloween.





	

"Ship incoming General," Mitaka reports and Hux looks up from the console he had been leaning over.

"Identification?" Hux asks.

"It's not repsonding to any hails but the signature seems to be that of Lord Ren's ship." Mitaka looks back at the General, unsure. "Should I give it permission to land Sir?"

"As if Kylo Ren ever needed permission to do anything," Hux says quietly, ignoring how Mitaka hides a small smile. Hux is too busy schooling his features, making sure that the fluttering of his heart stays locked tightly away. Kylo Ren had been gone from the Finalizer for months, not that Hux had been counting, or missing the man. He was above that sort of thing. "Allow his ship to dock, order a battalion of troopers to meet that ship in the hanger bay. I will meet them down there as well to make sure it is indeed Lord Ren abord that craft."

"Yes Sir!" Mitaka says, saluting as Hux leaves the bridge.

He's half way to the hanger when the Finalizer gives a deep shudder, her metal groaning before the electrical systems flickers and die. Hux swears under his breath, the emergency lights flickering to life to barely illuminating the cold halls. "Mitaka," Hux barks into his com link. "Report Leutentant, what happened?" The com only spots broken static back at Hux.

Swearing again Hux continues onward. Obviously it must have been someone else abord Kylo's ship. Getting down to the hanger with minimal lighting is more difficult but no one knows the ship better than Hux. He manages to pick up a stray group of troopers and they flank him to the hanger.

"Hold," Hux says softly, drawing his blaster as they come to the sealed doors. "Captain get this door open, prepare for attack," Hux orders, pressed against the wall as he waits.

The door hisses open slowly, catching at the half way point on something behind it. Hux steps through, blaster ready. Fire licks at the ships that had once been docked that now lay thrown around in pieces. The battalion of troops that were to meet the ship lay in just as many pieces. Hux steps over a what once must have been the abdonmin of a storm trooper, making his way to the upsilon shuttle, the only one that remains untouched in the aftermath of destruction.

"Clear!" a trooper calls, several replies echo that as they secure the area.

"Whomever docked has gotten into the ship Sir," the captain of the team reports.

Hux hums in acknowledgment, trying his comm again. Static greets him once more. "Gather whoever you come across Captain, spread out and find whoever boarded our ship. I will take two of your men with me back to the bridge. Get someone working on this power, we need communication back up."

"Of course Sir," the captain says, turning to the two closest troopers. "You two, escort the General back to the bridge. Do not leave his side."

"Yes sir!" the troopers echo before flanking Hux on each side.

They head back the way Hux had come originally, though encounter nothing. Hux has never seen the ship so ghostly empty and he takes a moment to wonder where the hell all of his men are when he feels a familiar itching at the base of his skull. He stops, turning with a glare toward where the high ranking officer's quarters would be. The feeling intensifies, too familiar to ignore. "This way," he orders, changing tragectories.

As they get closer to Hux's quarters the body counter starts to rise if only in the sense that there are suddenly a great deal more men splattered against the walls. They are near Hux's room now.

"What the hell...?" one of the troopers whispers, blaster clutched tight in his hands.

There is a choking sound from behind Hux moments later and he turns in time to watch the trooper that had spoken simply explode, splattering blood and bone across the trooper next to him. The lights flicker and the ship screams as metal twists, drowning out the scream of the second trooper before he is simply torn in two. Blood sprays across Hux's uniform and face. His ears are ringing. There is a presence behind him, all heat pulled from the air. It hurts to breath, it feels almost impossible to turn the room is so dark and heavy. The lights dim and then shatter, if they weren't so far inside the ship Hux would worry that the metal would simply rip away and he would be sucked into space. Something slides along his shoulder.

"Kylo," Hux murmurs as he finally turns.

The thing towering over him is nothing like the man he knew just months ago. Black hair hangs in strings around his face, dripping with the blood of Hux's men. Fangs glint as a mouth opens, leaning toward his face. The other's breath smells of rotting flesh. His eyes are black, glowing yellow irises stare at Hux, pulling all breath from his lungs again. The darkness seems to surround him and roll off in waves, absorbing the light of the area. It's as alive as Hux and Kylo, pulsing and stealing the warmth from Hux's skin.

"Kylo what exactly do you think you're doing, making such a mess of my ship?" Hux murmurs, reaching out to push his hand against the other's cheek.

Kylo lets out a gurtled screech, leaning into the touch. His claws wrap around Hux's wrist, ever so gentle to not slice his skin to ribbons. Hux can feel that power just under Kylo's skin, as thin as paper now; Hux can almost see through the man.

"I assume your master did this to you," Hux says, hissing when Kylo's hold turns painful. The other man lets out a scream of sadness, or anger, Hux isn't quite sure and that darkness pushes into Hux's mind, blocking out all of his senses. He staggers, groaning in pain as Kylo projects imagines, memories, of being trained. There is so much pain, so much power, it overwhelms Hux's senses but he watches, given little choice in the matter anyway, as Kylo turns all of that suffering that Snoke had caused him against the Sith Lord himself.

"You killed him," Hux says softly, leaning toward Kylo.

Kylo draws away with a whine. He shys from Hux's touch, like this all powerful Sith, this monster that used to be a person, is afraid of what Hux will think of him.

"Oh Kylo," Hux purrs, cupping Kylo's face and pulling him closing. "You are still mine, my lovely monster. I will keep you by my side for forever, now we are out of his clasp. We will rule the galaxy." Kylo nuzzles into Hux's hands, whining loudly until Hux presses their lips together. Kylo's fangs snag at his lips, blood mixes between them. "You are my most precious tool Kylo Ren. I will love you as much as you are now, as this monster, as I did when you were nothing."

Kylo gurgles with pleasure, the darkness caressing Hux's skin gently.

"Come pet, let me wash the blood from your hair," Hux purrs and pulls Kylo into his room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually super in love with monster kylo so there might be more of this in the future.
> 
> Come share your monster kylo ideas with me on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
